With Piercings so Deep
by BleachedSakura
Summary: "I know you don't like me." Sakura said and smiled through her tears. She flinched when he leaned down. "How naive of you, kunoichi, to say something so bold." His lips moved closer to hers. "When really," His voice was husky, seducing in every form. "You have no idea."
1. Heaven's Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Full Summary: "I know you don't like me" Sakura said and smiled through her tears. She flinched when he leaned down. "How naïve of you, kunoichi, to say something so bold." His lips moved closer to hers, "When really," His voice was husky, seducing in every form. "you have no idea."**

**Pairings: SakuraxPein, Sasuke, Akatsuki, some Konoha and Suna boys.**

**Warnings: Some sexual situations and ocs.**

* * *

_"Love cures people, both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it." _

Dr. Karl Menninger.

_._

_._

_._

"She was a foolish girl." An old woman began to whisper across the fire. "Foolish enough to actually believe in love and happy endings." All the children perked up, clinging to the grass around them. They were sitting in a clearing, the old woman leaning against the largest tree they have ever seen.

It was evening and the fire provided them enough light to see each other.

"She was beautiful and fair, and any man, be it shinobi, civilian or noble, who set eyes on her, wanted to keep her for themselves; Like a beautiful treasure meant to be sought out by men and worshiped once had." Her voice was soft and calm, making the children slip in trance.

"There was no exception." The children nodded, leaning forward. "She was quite the kunoichi, but even at age eighteen she was extremely naive."

"How could she be so wonderful?" A small voice escaped the lips of a small child. The woman looked at him. His midnight blue hair and bright, cerulean eyes made her heart ache with longing. "My teacher said that a good shinobi never trusted anyone. Not even himself."

The woman smiled sadly, touching her face as though the words had stung her.

"Being in love makes people do things they wouldn't normally do." The words slipped out of her lips and a few of the small kunoichi sighed dreamily, wishing she'd continue. The woman folded her hands and locked her eyes with the flames in front of her. "Things that led to happiness and smiles and laughs."

_"I'm so, so happy."_

"Things that led to regrets and guilt and tears..."

_"I wish I could have to avoided this."_

She paused before continuing.

"She was very much in love with a man who betrayed the Konoha Village, and would stop at nothing to bring him back." Flames reflected in her dull orbs, making the children shift uncomfortably. It was frightening how the reflection of fire made her look like she was on the verge of breaking down. "She had ordered squads of many to find him, even going on some herself-"

"But they couldn't find him, right?" The same voice piped, earning various glares from the rest of the children, but the woman only nodded.

"They couldn't find him. Everybody believed him lost and only the kunoichi and her best friend still held faith. But that didn't mean they didn't consider abandoning too. Sometimes, they missed him so much it even hurt to properly breath."

_'Naruto, I can't breath anymore! It hurts so much!'_

"In times like those they wished to forget about the traitor."

_'I wish I could forget him, Sakura-Chan.'_

"To hate him like the others."

_'I hate him. I love him. He's a traitor. He's my friend.'_

"To go on in life."

_'Why can't we be like the other teams?'_

"And they tried to, each in their own way. The shinobi trained very hard, soon becoming the strongest shinobi in his generation. He hid his sorrow behind grins and laughs and jokes. Seeing him, you would never have thought he'd consider killing himself to stop the pain."

Some children gasped and glanced at the girl with bright blond hair and lavender, pupil-less eyes. She was staring at the woman with an unreadable expression, which was unusual for the usually bright, cheerful and loud twelve-year old.

"The kunoichi dropped from fights and strength and killing. Instead, she threw herself into medical expertise and became worlds' most successful medic in history. She hid her sorrow behind smiles and temper-tantrums and work. Seeing her, you would never have known she'd cry herself to sleep or that she'd-"

The woman abruptly stopped and looked at the children before her.

"Let's go on with the main story, shall we?" She smiled gently. "One day, the Godaime Hokage, also known as the Slug Princess, decided to lend her apprentice three months of vacation. She had noticed how the kunoichi seemed to drift more in her own little world and was worried for her."

"What was her name?" A brown-haired, Hyuuga boy asked. All the children nodded, leaning in even closer then jumping back when the edges of flames hit their noses.

She looked up at the dark night sky, deprived of any stars. Her breath whistled out of her lips, letting the wind blow her blue-gray tresses wildly.

"Her name was Haruno Sakura."

* * *

_How many tears must be shed _  
_Every Heart, Before we can become honest? _  
_To whom must we proclaim our feelings _  
_Every Heart, So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

_I was frightened by the long, long nights  
I prayed to the distant stars_

Loose locks of pink fell down a slender back as she took her old friends crimson ribbon out. She stared at the red silk, this time deprived of the Konoha headband. Oh, how she wished to see Ino again. It had been a week since she had been in any contact with another human being, which made her already desperate for another's company. She was used to seeing people everyday, her status as medic made sure of that.

_Round and round in looping time _  
_We are searching for love _  
_For we want to grow stronger and stronger _  
_We still look up to the high skies today_

After forcefully being sent on vacation, Sakura had decided to just travel through the lands, disguised as a traveler. On missions, she had not really paid attention to the beauty of it but now, she found herself relinquishing in those pure lands of nature. She picked up herbs to replenish the stocks in Konoha and flowers just to make flower crowns and bouquets.

_What kind of smile must we come across _  
_Every heart, Before we can take a step towards our dreams? _  
_A person in the face of sadness _  
_Every Heart, His happiness drifts in slumber_

_Someday, someday, may all souls  
Find true peace_

And after some time, Sakura found herself forgetting the worries and sadness and stress. She forgot Sasuke and she forgot Naruto and Konoha. Now, this time, the only thing that mattered was her well-being and the beauty around her.

_Round and round in looping time _  
_We live and come to understand things _  
_At times laughing, sometimes crying _  
_We will continue to walk again today_

She was currently sitting in the shade of a tree, enjoying the calm and peacefulness the lake before her gave her and making a flower crown for herself. The place was full of flowers. Red, pink yellow, blue... It was a paradise of colors. And she loved it.

_In the corners of my childhood memories _  
_There is a warm place, So Sweet _  
_Where the stars talk of a future _  
_That will always sparkle, So Shine_

_Round and round in looping time _  
_We are searching for love _  
_For we want to grow stronger and stronger _  
_We still look up to the high skies today_

_Round and round in looping time _  
_We live and come to understand things _  
_At times laughing, sometimes crying, _  
_We will continue to walk again today_

* * *

"Any passerby would have seen a beautiful, pink-haired woman, singing with a melodious voice and wearing a flower crown on her head." The old woman own woods and

"A fairy!" a petite girl chirped.

The old woman grinned. "Yes, a fairy, lost in her own woods, naive enough to believe no harm will fall upon her. The perfect prey for the rogue nins who had been harassing a village not far from the lake. She had set up a trap, not able to let them go on any longer. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight them, even with her inhuman strength the Slug Princess had taught her. They were with too many, so she coated the strings of her trap with poison."

Silence fell over the children as her lips spread open once again, impatiently awaiting what was to come next.

"She wasn't counting on capturing a God. And to heal him would be to destroy all of Konoha."

* * *

Her breath stood still, her heart had stopped beating. And she was sure she was trembling on the outside as well as on the inside. Emerald orbs wide. Everything around her seemed to freeze as she locked eyes with one of the most feared men of legends. Everything from his face to his body petrified her.

He clutched his neck, just staring at the pink haired woman in front of him. Blood seeped through his hands and onto the ground. How had he been so careless? To actually walk into a chakra string was beyond him. None the less a _medic's_ chakra strings. He watched her lips part to let a barely audible 'eep' slip out.

"S-Sorr-Sorry." Sakura began, sucking in her breath, "These-these were n-not placed for y-you." She was unsure if she should heal the monster or leave him be. The logical part of her mind told her to slip in the role of the innocent one and not flee. Even injured and poisoned, the Akatsuki leader would have no hard time to catch her or worse. So, she bowed.

"This," The man said, his monotone voice making her shiver more. "is humiliating." Sakura bowed even lower, letting her long locks rest on the ground. "I assume this poor excuse for poison is your remedy, yes?" He said, his ringed orbs studying her small frame.

When her head gave a weak nod, he continued. "Then you will heal this." He unclasped his hand from his neck letting crimson pour out from underneath. Sakura wanted nothing more then to run away and let him die, but instead she gave another weak nod. She glanced one time at the gash in his neck, all it took her to assess the severity of it.

Pein noticed it and couldn't help but remember her from somewhere.

"This isn't a deep wound." Sakura's voice had turned into a whisper, not wanting to be heard or seen. She inwardly thanked Kami, she didn't stutter anymore. "But the poison is quite strong. It will last a few days before its fully out of your system."

He lowered himself to the ground, leaning against the tree.

"I expect to be fully healed by tomorrow."

It astonished her that he was being so civil. She had thought the leader of the Akatsuki as a cruel, merciless arrogant bastard. His calm and stoic demeanor shocked her.

"If you try and kill me, I will take your life without hesitation."

Well, all dreams had to be shattered.

Sakura nodded, placing a dry cloth around his wound letting the blood soak itself up before sighing shakily. Her body quivered, his body was as cold as ice, which was something she wasn't used to. He observed her hovering his body, her reddish lips opening every time before abandoning it. Finally, she mustered the courage to speak.

"I will need to take your cloak off."

"No."

Sakura snapped her mouth shut, trying to calm herself and not punch him in the tree. Leader or not, she was the medic here! But she complied and hesitantly cupped his cheeks. He didn't respond so, closing her eyes, she let her chakra stop the flow of the poison, all the while assessing the damage.

Pein profited from it to study her more closely. She had a permanent blush on her cheeks and pouty red lips, a slightly wide forehead that gave her an air of innocence, heart-shaped face, button nose, long eyelashes. All that framed by dark pink bangs the size of her face.

He had to admit, she was really pretty. He presumed that she had been on a seduction mission and that the trap had been for lowly nins who liked to ravish on girls. And he fell for it. Pein clenched his hands. He blamed his curiousness for it. If he hadn't been wanting to know who had been singing that beautiful song with that heavenly voice, he would already have arrived at the Base.

_But_, he mused, watching her frown cutely, _this is also good_. Her chakra was soothing and made him feel _peace_ful.

"I'll need to replace the tissue you've damaged," Sakura spoke softly, opening her eyes and taking in all his features. His burgundy hair came over his headband, brushing against a straight line of piercings running down his nose. He was just as the stories and reports had described, they had everything right.

She let go of him.

"I'm going to make an antidote before you so you can see which ingredients I'm going to use." she said and leaned over him to take her bag, who laid next to him. She took herbs out, a spoon and a bowl. Pein watched as she prepared the antidote and he found himself studying her more than the ingredients.

She was really beautiful, he admitted to himself again as he watched her hips sway when she stood up and walked to the nearby lake. She knelt down and filled the bowl with the clear water. The perfect kunoichi for a seduction mission. From the flower crown on her head and the lose pink hair that fell all the way to her waist to the white dress that reached mid-thigh. His gaze went lower.

She was bare feet.

Now, she gave him the impression of a fairy from the silly stories old women told little children. She just needed the wings. But Pein liked the term angel much better. A god was, after all, surrounded by beautiful angels that took care him in exchange for his protection against the devils.

Besides, pointy ears were a bit too childish.

She knelt next him. "I'll need you to drink this."

She dipped her hand into a steaming bowl. The liquid was thick and managed to stay in her hands without seeping through the cracks. He eyed it; the liquid was a colorless, thick and substantial. "It will draw out most of the poison, and rise the remaining to your pours so I can remove it manually."

He opened his mouth and drank from her hands he held in his big one. Surprisingly, it even soothed the pain from the wounds he got from his fight earlier and he unconsciously liked the palms of her soft hands. She gasped but left it as it was. She knew how painful her poison was and didn't blame him, even if a part of her wanted to smack him on the head for being so insistent.

When had finished, Pein looked up at her. "Another bowl."

And she made another, because she had heard the tiny, nearly non-existing pleading and relief behind his words. At the hospital, many shinobi who wanted to impression her or not show weakness spoke like that.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Tenten, Kotetsu, Genma, Negi, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai... Heck, even the Kazekage of Suna spoke like that. So, she didn't protest and fed him again. Sakura inwardly sighed as she looked at how her herbs were quickly reducing in quantity.

Suddenly, he clutched his chest and bent over.

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly. "This isn't supposed to be happening." Her voice drifted, concerned more for her health than his. But then her eyes widened. The wounds she had noticed earlier when her chakra studied his body...

It already had poison in it. And a powerful one at that, if she hadn't detected it earlier. This was bad. Two powerful poisons mixing wasn't good. Really not good.

Each poison had its own way of attacking the victim, and its own way of being taken out. Hers just needed an antidote and a bit of chakra. This one needed...

"The liquid shouldn't be keeping itself inside like this. At this rate I'll have to-" Sakura cut herself off. She helped him lean against the tree. Pein watched her holding his hard gaze and was fascinated by the determined fire in those large, green doe eyes.

"Pein-sama," She began, it surprised him that she held such boldness to speak his name. Even the members of the Akatsuki called him Leader-Sama. "If you want to live, I-"

He cut her off with a nod, not quite sure what she was going to do.

She bent over, disgusted, and placed her lips over the wound. To any passerby, it would have looked like an exotic vampire was sucking the blood out of her handsome prey. He began to feel her sucking the venom out. She raised her head and spat onto the ground, letting the soil immediately soak it up. She opened her lips again, and repeated.

A large part of her felt like vomiting right there, but an even larger part of her didn't want to die before her nineteenth birthday. She forced herself to think that it wasn't his blood, poisoned, she was tasting in her mouth.

When she felt him relax under her, she immediately stopped and stripped him off his cloak, this time without asking. Pein didn't protest. She then turned to his large wound and lifted up a delicate eyebrow. _If Inner was still in me, she would have had a nosebleed_, she thought.

Akatsuki no Pein, most wanted criminal and Kage of Amegakure, didn't wear a shirt.

She focused on the task before her and put her hand over the large, infected wound covering his stomach and chest. After a while of healing in which Pein could only stare at Sakura while she focused on task before her, the wounds began closing up. They didn't disappear. _Why waste more chakra on someone like him_, she thought.

The green light went out and Sakura breathed deeply. Healing infected, poisoned wounds while preventing her own poison to make it worse was certainly tiring. "If there's any more poison left in your body, I'll know by nightfall." She said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will not waste my time here. Fix this now." He said. Ordered.

"Gomen nasai." Sakura bowed her head, and turned away not feeling the slightest of sorry for him. A large hand cupped her face and forced it towards his own.

She stared in those hypnotic ringed orbs.

"You are not forgiven."

* * *

"That's..." The violet-haired girl trailed off, not finding the exact word.

"Frightening?" A brown-haired boy suggested.

"Disgusting?" A silver-haired mask wearing girl followed.

"Romantic." The violet-haired girl deadpanned and her statement was followed by many dreamy sighs from most of the girls. The boys and the masked girl gagged. "And unexpected."

"Yes, it was, in an unexpected way." The old lady smiled, inwardly laughing at the different expressions they wore. "And she needed to live in order to find her love."

"Who was he?" The Hyuuga boy asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gasps echoed. Everyone knew that story. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. It was one of the most, if not _the_ most, legendary fight in the history of Konoha.

Best friends. Eternal rivals.

The Avenger. The Sixth Hokage.

"Wow." was all they could say.

The old woman smiled ruefully. She knew what they must be thinking now.

The Cherry Blossom.

_"I don't want to be a Cherry Blossom. O don't want to die young."_

The God.

_"I am your God. And you will be my Angel."_

The Avenger.

_"I'm free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally."_

The Hero.

_"I am, in truth, sick of hero stories. And guess what? I'm writing my own heroic story."_

_._

_._

_._

This is only where the story begins, children. This is only the beginning.

* * *

**Out off all the characters I've written about so far, Pein was the scariest to write. He's fucking hard.**

**So, I got this idea from kolesteah with her story; 'With Peircings so Deep'.**

**It had a good story plot but I didn't like how she/he wrote it. I decided to rewrite her story in my own way.**

**You could say this is a fanfic of another fanfic.**

**Bon, hope you like it.**

**And also I see Sakura as Megurine Luka. Her dress resembles the dress of Luka in 'Just Be Friends' without the black boots and with the flower crown on.**

**Oh and also the lyrics of her song aren't mine. They belong to an Inuyasha song. Ending 4; Every Heart.**

**By!**


	2. Soul of a God

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Full Summary: "I know you don't like me" Sakura said and smiled through her tears. She flinched when he leaned down. "How naïve of you, kunoichi, to say something so bold." His lips moved closer to hers, "When really," His voice was husky, seducing in every form. "you have no idea."**

**Pairings: SakuraxPein, Sasuke, Akatsuki, some Konoha and Suna boys.**

**Warnings: Some sexual situations and ocs.**

* * *

_"While it is important for people to see your promise you must also remember that hope is the keeper of both happiness and disappointment, the father of both progress and failure."_

Bryant H. McGill

.

.

.

"Baa-Chan! Can we skip all this cheesy stuff? I want action!" the lavender eyed girl whined, whose bright yellow hair was pulled in two high pigtails.

Girls glared at her, while the boys nodded eagerly.

The old woman sighed, knowing that the girl wouldn't shut up until she got what she wanted. She was like her father.

_"I am not going anywhere until you tell what that Pein wants from my Sakura-Chan!"_

Her heart constricted with regret, wanting nothing more than to break down and wallow in self pity. But she nodded nonetheless, wanting to please the children of so many heroes.

"Alright, I'll skip the cheesy stuff for another time but I first have to tell you what happened next." She glared at some boys who opened their mouths to protest.

"After she healed Pein, _before_ nightfall, because a God always gets what he wants, Sakura canceled the trap, not wanting to have another nasty surprise, and when she returned to the camp, the missing-nin was gone."

_'Bastard! Not even a 'Thank you'. I swear, people are so ungrateful!'_

"She wanted to continue her route when she was suddenly attacked by those rogues she first had wanted to capture. She tried to defend herself but to her shock, they were all at least Jounin-level. Don't get this old woman wrong, children, Haruno Sakura was one of the best fighters of her generation. But after not having trained for a very long time, she got rusty, and a group of Jounin-level rogues is really dangerous."

"What did they want with her?" That question was asked by a civilian girl. The only non-shinobi there. The brown-haired girl was oblivious to the weird stares everyone sent her.

"They...um...wanted to-cough- have their way with her. Bad things..." The old woman internally sighed in frustration. _Civilian parents and their stupid sense of appropriate education!_

"Oh...Okay."

The old woman regained her composure. "Sakura screamed, hoping some Konoha shinobi were somewhere close. But the help came from the last person she expected."

"Pein-Sama!" some girls cried.

The old woman nodded. "Seeing him, Sakura, did something that changed the whole shinobi world."

_"I'll do anything, just save me!"_

"What did she do?" The children leaned forward, eyes wide in anticipation.

_So ignorant, so innocent..._ the woman thought while a slow, mocking smile appeared on her wrinkled yet strangely serene face.

_"I swear!"_

"She sold her soul to a God."

* * *

He could see only her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. She mumbled something before turning on her side, facing his sitting form in the darkness.

"Sasuke-kun..."

She was so _weak_, so _pure_, so _beautiful_.

She shivered from the cold and scouted closer to him. Her hands grabbed a handful of his cloak, before relaxing again.

So _innocent_.

Her hair was uncommonly bright, and he figured it must have been a hassle in battles considering how long it was. Was she really a Kunoichi? The infamous apprentice of the Godaime? Rumored to be able to bring the people from death?

To him, she belonged in a castle, surrounded by servants and guards, who praised her beauty every chance they got. A princess who still played with dolls and liked to dress in thousand different kimono's.

"Sasuke-kun...please..."

Pein frowned, which was a rare occurrence. Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? That brat? Why would someone as pure as her dream about the youngest Uchiha? The fact bugged him but it also made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

If she cared deep enough for someone as sinful and tainted as the Uchiha, maybe, just maybe, she could love him too?

* * *

"Wake up, kunoichi." A deep, masculine voice resounded, effectively waking her out from the dark. Her hand felt was clutching something soft and silky. Shinobi instincts kicking in, she fully opened her eyes. Silken black sheets, king-sized bed, unfamiliar room, chakra-deprived, wounds, ripped clothes, thugs, attacked, fight and... She locked eyes with her captors and shook her head.

"Pein-sama?"

_Why was she here? Where was she? What does he want? What happened? _

Questions pounded her through her mind, making her dizzy.

_This couldn't be happening._

"Y-you-" She stuttered, and then clutched the side of her neck, where a large mauve bruise resided that the thugs had placed when she fell unconscious.

_Bastards._

He placed a cold hand on her wound, ignoring how she cringed at the touch, and forced some chakra in it. The wound began gradually disappearing. "These walls are your borders, kunoichi, until you're deemed tame enough to heal my men."

"Tame?" She spat, legendary temper rising. _Did they think she was a wild, brainless animal or what?_

"And furthermore, who said I was going to heal your men? My job is to kill them, or did you forget?"

_How could she have been so careless?_

She should have let him die right when she had the chance. Like any other reasonable shinobi would have done. But deep down, Sakura knew she wouldn't have been able to do that. She was too soft, too kindhearted and weak. And she hated herself for it.

"I have perfect memory, unlike you, kunoichi." He bent down, scooped a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She flinched slightly. _Why was he so cold?_ "I clearly remember you begging for me to save you, promising to do anything I want."

Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. _What had she done?_

"Do you know what that means, kunoichi?" he asked. She fought with what little energy she had, struggling as he cupped her chin letting her face close in on his.

"You are mine."

_What had she done?_

"Is this understood?" Sakura wanted nothing more than to punch him through a few walls, but she knew that was right next to impossible. This was Pein, supposed leader of Akatsuki, ruthless in every way, who just had happened to fall into a Genin-level trap.

She nodded.

"Until later, Kunoichi."

Sakura stared at him, until he closed the door behind his back. Only then did she allow herself to breathe in deeply.

It was then Sakura realized her hands and legs hand been cuffed with thick steel, surrounded by piercings of sorts. She figured the piercings were lined with his chakra, it wouldn't have been worth her while to try and break free.

The room was modern and painted in dark colors but contained nearly nothing. The king-sized bed she was sitting on, the mahogany closet, a black carpet and a nightstand. The room was chilly, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was times like these that made her wonder why she had ever changed her outfit to something so revealing. Oh, right. She wanted to play hero on her own.

_Stupid._

She looked down at her clothes... or what was left of it, anyway. She was practically naked. Blushing at the thought of being so...open before Pein, Sakura stood up and hurried to the ebony closet on the other side of the room and opened it. She grabbed a simple black shirt and held it in front of her.

She was going to swim in it...

She huffed in annoyance. She knew she had a petite frame compared to others but this was really beginning to tick her off. She wasn't small, dammit!

Men were giants.

* * *

"For the next hours, Sakura planned what was going to come next. She decided that she'll win Pein's trust and escape the first chance got." The old woman said. "It was and is one of the most basic rule if there isn't any other way to escape. A captor whose guard is down while around the prisoner is a _dead_ enemy."

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"You are not forgiven."_

* * *

Sakura stared at the wall above her while laying on the king sized bed.

_"Forehead! Get up, will you!"_

_"Sakuraaaa-chaaaan! I'm bored, let's train!"_

Her chest puffed, leaving a swelling feeling deep in her heart. Ino, she missed that girl. And Naruto. Their loud and sunny personality were the sun in her dark days. She wanted nothing more than embrace them in her arms, now.

Ino with her pupil-less, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Her love for flowers, purple and shopping and boys. Naruto with his whiskers and tanned skin. His love for ramen and his big dream and Sasuke. How his cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement and joy. His blonde hair that was similarly spiked to Pein's orange.

Wait...

All happy memories dissipated as Pein raced through her mind. His orange hair, his deep, baritone voice, his tall frame, his numerous piercings... He was really beautiful. And strict and harsh and good and cruel. So unpredictable!

_What had she done to deserve this? _

Deep down she knew. Deep down she was being punished. And deep down, she knew she deserved it.

Shuffling of feet were outside the door, a few murmurs made their way to her ears, even though she could quite make out what they were saying.

"Leader-Sama, what if..."

"No, I'll.."

"...you wish..."

"Don't...she swore...mine...and if you touch her..."

Sakura breathed in deeply. What were they talking about?

She got up, sitting on the edge of the bed and desperately tried to ignore her eagerness to see the orange-haired man again. Out of habit, she arranged her sleepy attire, thanking Kami, the shower she took in a hidden room she had discovered while trying to escape. Even if she now smelled like a man-_like Pein-Sama- _ate least she didn't reek like a homeless rat.

The door opened and Sakura went rigid, suddenly afraid that it wasn't Pein. With the luck she had, it would be probably Kisame or worse, _Itachi_.

* * *

"Was Uchiha Itachi really that feared?" the violet-haired girl, Mito, looked skeptical.

The old woman chuckled humorlessly before staring in Mito's dark eyes. "Uchiha Itachi, older brother of Uchiha Sasuke. He was merely _four_ when he killed for the first time, at his father's order."

_"Itachi, were you young when you killed for the first time?"_

_"Too young."_

"Merely _six_ when he tortured someone for the first time, at his captain's order."

_"Do you remember their screams...when you tortured them?"_

_"Every single day."_

"Merely _thirteen_ when he massacred his whole clan, leaving only his troubled and broken little brother back, along with a river of blood."

_"Be selfish for once, Itachi! Tell your brother the truth!"_

_"I want to. I tried.I am still trying. But it only brings much more pain."_

She smirked sadistically.

"_Uchiha_ blood."

Some kids shuddered.

"Yes, he was feared."

* * *

Sakura nodded and glanced at the bowl in his hands, steam rose from the pot making her mouth water slightly.

Pein had stepped into the room with food and she was secretly grateful for that. She been starving.

"What is it?" she nodded to the bowl.

"Food." was the curt answer and Sakura's eye twitched in irritation.

"Really? Never would have guessed." the sarcasm was thick.

He ignored her and sat next to her. She glared at him. He was invading her personal space, making her squirm uncomfortably. He didn't seem to care.

_Thinks he's God and all that. _

Taking one hand out from underneath the warm basin, he slowly placed it under her chin letting his thumb open up her lips. Sakura let him place the spoon in her mouth, ignoring the urge to bite him. She valued her life too much for such a stupid act of bravery...or stupidity.

But her pride and loyalty to Konoha wouldn't let her be the obedient prisoner she was supposed to be.

"I can eat by myself, you know." she said, licking her lips. Pein stayed silent but continued to feed her and this time she didn't protest. The soup was so delicious!

With each spoonful he gave her, the warmer she became. The room too, seemed to grow warmer, though Sakura was sure it came from how close she was to the criminal than the wonderful food. Pein placed the spoon directly on her lower lip and shifted his body slightly, but it was enough to make the cooling liquid drip all around her mouth.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed, watching him take a napkin from his robe and dabbed her mouth gently. A strange feeling bubbled through her, a mix of peace, trust and admiration all combined.

He was so difficult to he made her regret ever beginning healing him, his words stung and he was so demanding and strict. But there was something in his touch that was gentle... almost caring with a touch of curiousness to it.

And _that_ made her curious.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura broke the silence.

He looked at her for a moment, face as always, unreadable. It was a look she was growing more familiar with as each moment passed. "Your death would be inconvenient."

The pink haired girl shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Why are the leader of a criminal organisation? Why do you capture the Jinchuuriki?" She also wanted to ask more.

_Why are you so gentle? Why are so damn beautiful? Why didn't you kill me? Why me?_

He paused and cocked his head slightly to the side. Damn, it made him look more cute than he already was!

"You wouldn't understand."

Sakura frowned.

_Did he think she was a child or what?_

But she nodded, not wanting to appear insistent and immature. They sat there in silence for a few moments, Sakura staring at her hands, determined no to show how uncomfortable she was under his stare. Then he stood, empty cup in hand, giving her one last glance before heading to the door. Sakura inwardly panicked, not wanting to be left alone.

"Pein-Sama!"

He paused, his hand on the doorknob and turned his head towards her. "Yes?"

"I-I don't- Come back soon, please."

The corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Of course."

* * *

The mask-wearing girl, Rin, frowned. "They are falling fast for each other."

The old woman laughed. "This sort of love has many names. 'Late Love'. 'Growing Love'. 'Second stage admiration.' 'Unexplained interest.' Maybe even 'Love at first sight'" Most boys and some girls mad gagging noises and disgusted expressions. The old woman inwardly sighed.

_Children these days, no respect, no brains._

"But the most appropriate name would be 'Tragic Love'." They quieted down.

The boy with midnight blue hair and cerulean eyes, Minato, piped. "Why 'Tragic Love', Obaa-Chan?"

Obaa-Chan smiled sadly. Bitterly.

_"Do I love him?"_

_"Sakura!"_

"Because they only accept it when its too late."

.

.

.

_'Oh Kami, please, don't let him die!'_

_"...Sa...ku...ra..."_

_'Please, I'll do anything you want. Just don't let him die!'_

* * *

**So? I'm sorry for how I had to update this two times but my laptop was running low on power and I absolutely wanted you guys to read it. But let's skip the intro and go to why this chapter update was so important.**

**I have some questions and unspoken answers for you guys.**

**1. Firstly, Pein is not Nagato. If he was I'll have to bend the story over completely and no thank you, I really don't want to write the plot all over. Besides I only love NagatoxKonan pairings. So, I repeat, Pein is not Nagato and vice-versa.**

**2. Sakura is average in fighting skills. Meaning: the other shinobi are way above her level. I like Sakura when she's intelligent and has the most amazing healing abilities with some bone-breaking punches as back-up. And admit it, every fan-girl worthy of her Pein posters would want _Leader-Sama_ to come and save you.**

**3. Yes, Sakura completely dropped the whole fighting kunoichi thing. She's a full time medic with graceful moves to avoid being hurt on the battlefield. In this chapter, the _Jounin_-level _missing-nin _attacked her by surprise. She had no time to avoid them and flee.**

**4. In this story Tobi is Madara Uchiha. If he was Obito Uchiha, I'll have to throw Kakashi in and then Itachi and then Deidara and soon, Sakura will be sought out by all the boys in the manga. I don't want the story to become a SakuraxAll. Just a SakuraxMulti.**

**5. Sakura and Naruto have a strong bond that can often be mistaken for love. But Naruto belongs to Hinata, this time.**

**6. Konan will not be evil! It was one of the many things I didn't approve off in Kolesteah's story. Konan belongs to Nagato and Pein is not Nagato! Also, they will be probably become best friends so don't worry Konanlovers!  
**

**7. Sakura still loves Sasuke but begins to feel attracted by Pein. Pein already fallen for her. He fell in love with her at first sight.**

**8. ****I had writers block with the chapter where Sakura is attacked by those thugs so I decided I'll write it in short flash-backs.**

******9. The quotes I write above are mostly quotes that inspired me while writing the chapter. They may or may not have everything to do and nothing to do with what I write. So, don't comment about them (except if you love them).**

**Now the questions:**

**1. The love interests will be: Sakura, Pein, Madara/Tobi and Sasuke... But I still want another party. Who would you want?**

**2. Do you like how the story is developing? Is it too fast, too slow, too cheesy, too plain, etc?**

**3. Should I make the boys in Sakura's love life possessive or what? You know, the way they go all 'SHE'S MINE! MINE! AND MINE ONLY!'. Review you want one or all of them to be possessive.**

**Well... That's it.**

**By!**

**And don't forget to review/answer!**

**By!**


	3. Child God

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Full Summary: "I know you don't like me" Sakura said and smiled through her tears. She flinched when he leaned down. "How naïve of you, kunoichi, to say something so bold." His lips moved closer to hers, "When really," His voice was husky, seducing in every form. "you have no idea."**

**Pairings: SakuraxPein, Sasuke, Akatsuki, some Konoha and Suna boys.**

**Warnings: Some sexual situations and ocs.**

* * *

_"What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god."_

William Shakespeare

.

.

.

"This godforsaken place is going to be the dead of me! I swear!"

Haruno Sakura dropped on her bed with an irritated huff. For a moment, she stared at the silver-grey selling, wondering if her disappearance has been noticed, back in Konoha. She doubted it, as it was only a week and half since she had gotten her -deeply unnecessary unwanted and hated- vacation. Or was it more?

The room had no windows, along with the bathroom, so she couldn't be sure if it was day or night. The situation had messed up her internal clock. After all, who knew how long she had been knocked out by those jounin-level thugs? The only thing that she was sure of was that Pein brought her meals at regular times. She had counted the time between each visit.

Though, if she had correctly calculated, it had been nine times that Pein paid her a visit since she woke up in this -stupid, cursed and boring- room. He brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Three days since she got captured -kidnapped, whatever- by the Kage of Ame.

Three days since she hadn't seen the sunlight. Sakura, although she fervently declined it, was reputed to live up to her namesake. She was like a flower, many back in Konoha said, and she loved -needed- the sunlight. As it was now, her skin was becoming really pale, nearly translucent.

And the constant darkness only punctuated it.

_Whoo her_

She sat up, supporting her weight on her hands and looked around the room with a bored gaze. During those three days, she had searched everything upside down, hoping to find a way to escape. Like she had expected, nothing very interesting or useful had been found. A few books, clothes, shampoo and soap, a toothbrush, a hairbrush and towels were the only things that she had found and used the past days.

The only good thing here was the bathroom. Just the memory of the absolute luxury made Sakura feel in heaven. Naturally, unable to let such a fabulous thing pass by, she had used the -big, marble, amazing- bathtub. With bubbles and all.

Truly, it was one of the best things ever invented.

_"Ramen is like, one of of the best things ever!"_

Sakura went rigid at the memory. Her heart clenched at the thought of Naruto. Oh, how she missed him! His cheery, annoying personality had a way to make her forget tough situations. She would have done anything for him to be with her now.

_You never know what you have until its gone_

And to think that she punched him every time for it. She was a heartless bitch. He didn't deserve how she treated him. Heck, she didn't deserve him! Yet, he was persistent on being her friend, staying with her, trusting her, fighting for her...

_"Sakuraaa-chaaaaan!"_

When she got back, she'll make sure to apologize.

The door opened to reveal Pein coming in.

_**If** she got back_

"Is it breakfast already?" she muttered, frowning in confusion. It had only been a hour since since dinner!

He heard her but ignored it. She wasn't addressing him, anyway. Unzipping his cloak after he closed the door, he let it -the dark, waterproof, sign of terror- fall on the ground and proceeded to head her way.

She tensed.

_What did he want?_

He swept past her, barely giving her a glance and entered the bathroom, closing the door with a quit _'click' _behind him. Effectively leaving a very confused Sakura behind who stared at the black door with a light sneer on her heart-shaped face. She heard water run down and blinked in surprise. He was showering. Pein was showering.

He had looked and sounded like a supernatural being, just like in the rumors about him that it had completely slipped her mind that he was still human.

Pein. Human.

Those two just didn't sound good together. He was far too superior to her to be considered human. He was too... Agh, she couldn't find the word to describe him. Well, yes, she had a word that fitted him acutely. But it would be utter blasphemy.

Someone so cruel, so dominant, so suffocating as Pein couldn't -wasn't allowed- to be called 'Godly'. But she had injured him, had seen his blood. She had healed him, felt his heart beat, his lungs breath, chakra pulse through his veins along with his blood. His blood wasn't gold or silver, like in the myths. It was red. Red, heart wrenching, warm blood.

Pein. Human.

She hadn't know it then, but she soon would find out that Pein was the most human of them all.

...

_Pein. Human. What an absurd thought._

* * *

He sighed when the freezing cold water fell on him, slowly letting his muscles relax when the water gradually became warmer. He let another sigh as he remembered the past few days.

* * *

Pein was beginning to feel the signs of fatigue when _he_ arrived. _He_ burst through the front doors of his office like he owned the place, shouting a jovial 'Hello!' before _he_ settled on his desk, crossing his legs and studying his dark painted nails.

_His_ mask was nowhere in sight and_ he_ was dressed in standard Konoha-jounin uniform. _Naturally_, Pein mused, _just back from a mission and directly trying to anger me into next week. Just my luck, huh?_

"What are you doing here?" Pein asked, successfully hiding his annoyance and fatigue behind a facade of cool indifference and coldness.

"Paying a visit to my dear servant." came the haughty reply.

Pein gritted his teeth. "I am not your servant, Madara. Never was and never will."

"Tch." Uchiha Madara picked one of the numerous papers littering Pein's desk, absentmindedly he began reading the bane of every Kages -including Pein's- existence.

Paperwork.

And not any paperwork, oh no! Paperwork concerning the personality -read; the problematic, weird, unearthly, insane, downright freaky quirks- of his village's -mentally challenged- Shinobi.

The nightmare.

"Genin girl with abnormally good chakracontrol and superiority complex? Chuunin team angered a rich family? Twelve jounin going batshit crazy? Academy teacher can't take alcohol anymore because of traumatizing wife? Seven teams from genin to jounin protesting for more freedom?" Madara raised an elegant eyebrow. "And I thought that Konoha was the oddest Shinobi village out there. If anyone knew of this, its your reputation that'll suffer, _Kage-sama_."

The sarcasm dripping of the last word made Pein want to kill something. _Or someone._

"And this genin girl with the superiority complex: 'Has a habit of randomly proclaiming to and I quote; be the heir of the world, bring peace to all nations, make Amekage-sama proud of her, be the best medic in the world like Sakura-hime and Tsunade-hime, etc, etc.' Doesn't she take after someone?"

_Preferably the bastard sitting on his desk._

"Bring peace to all nations. Heh, admit it, little Pein, you're going after a children's dream. This girl will probably grow out of it. She'll become a good asset to our medics, trying to be like _Sakura_ and the Tsunade-brat. But now, she's like you, little Pein." Madara leaned closer.

"Dreaming of a better world. Of bringing peace by sitting at the top of the hierarchy. You know, Pein. The only difference between you and her is that she'll eventually give up this silly dream, while you're still believing in something only children dream of. You, Pein of the Akatsuki, are still a child."

_Nobody sat on his desk._

With that last thought, Pein wiped a kunai from his cloak and chucked it at the laughing Uchiha faster than the eye could see.

It embedded itself deep in the wall.

And Madara was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Where were you?"

Uchiha Madara came from the shadows of Pein's office. He had changed in his usual Akatsuki uniform. Except his mask. That's when he'll be a _real_ pain in the ass. Now, he was just a dangerous pain in the ass.

"I was here the whole time." Pein answered.

"Where were you for those two days?" Madara's voice was bone-chilling.

"Trying to capture the eight-tails." Pein said, not letting any emotion show.

"It takes someone like you one day to find him, one day to battle him, one day to come back. Three days. You were gone for five days. Now, you're here with no injuries and in an inexplicable good mood after an obvious failure."

Pein kept silent, feigning to ignore the suddenly cold Uchiha. It happened all the time, those sudden mood swings. One moment he was all jovial and happy-go-lucky and the next he showed a cold-blooded killing, fear-inducing side of him. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"You hate failures."

"No, your nephew hates them."

He suddenly appeared before him, hands slamming down on the desk, sharingan blazing in menace. Pein tensed but continued working on the never-ending paperwork.

"Don't play games with me, little Pein." Madara growled.

"I am merely telling the truth."

"The whole truth?" The Uchiha sounded skeptical. Pein didn't answer. "Tsk. Tsk. Pein, Pein, Pein," he disapprovingly shook his head, "Did I really teach you nothing? I always, _always_, find out the truth. Always. It is just a matter of time." he straightened, "And when I find out, its hell that will break lose."

* * *

"Oh, before I go!" he said, turning back to him from where he was heading out. Pein nearly groaned out loud. Couldn't this man let him work in peace? "Your organization is really in need of a medic. Itachi-kun's sight is worsening by day, Hidan is always a bloody mess and Kakuzu refuses to patch him up, Deidara is extremely grumpy without his arms and Kisame has recently suffered from an infection."

Pein inwardly winced. He knew that his organization desperately needed a medic. Because at the rate they were going, they wouldn't hold for much longer. Give or take five years.

"I recently heard of the Hokage's apprentice. If the rumors are true, she'll be easily convinced to work for us and it'll also make Konoha more vulnerable. They'll think twice before engaging us in battle. Plus, we'll have more chance to have the Kyuubi in our possession."

"You want me to capture Sakura Haruno?" Pein drawled, easily seeing where Madara was heading.

"No," he chuckled at Pein's confused gaze, "I don't _want_ you to capture her. I am _ordering_ you to do so."

* * *

_Dammit!_

Pein punched the bathroom wall beside him, gritting his teeth. How dare that vile Uchiha order him around! He was the leader here. He was God. Nobody, not even the immortal Uchiha could just menace him. Play with him like he was a toy. No one was allowed to do that.

No one!

* * *

**I'm so sorry, folks but this chapter and the following one were and are so damn difficult to write! I had and still have a serious case of writers block. Every time I wrote a whole text, I had to erase it and begin all over again. In the end I decided to just jumble something together so that I could get to the more easy chapters.**

**Hopefully, when I have more time and inspiration I'll edit the chapter, along with the first two. Not very much. Just little things here and there that would make the story more realistic because I noticed that it's beginning to become a child's story.**

**I try to keep it angsty and serious but I figured that there will be enough of that in the future so I attempted to make it lighter.**

**So, the following chapter will be pretty much the same and maybe the chapter after that too but I swear that it'll become very interesting when time passes by.**

**And sorry for the shortness. Figured that you must get really impatient.**

**Also, review and tell me if you have any ideas for this story. I don't guaranty that I'll use them but they could give me inspiration and a general idea of where you want this story to go. Although don't forget to keep it angsty, serious, love-at-first-sight romance and tragic.**

**By!**


End file.
